Foods in Yokai Watch
Rice Balls * Plum Rice Ball-Yokai will like you a bit * Leaf Rice Ball-Yokai will like you some * Roe Rice Ball-Yokai will like you alot * Shrimp Rice Ball-Yokai will like you a ton Rice Balls can be bought at everymarts Bread * Sandwich * Custard Bread * Curry Bread * Baguette * Blehgel Bread items can be bought at Banter Bakery in Uptown Springdale Candy * 10 Cent Gum * Gooey Candy * Giant Cracker * Fruit Drops * Shaved Ice * Candy Apple Candy items can be bought at the Candy shop in Blossom Heights or at Sweet King Palace in Craydon Chocobars * Chocobar * Fruit Chocobar * Caramel Chocobar * Almond Chocobar * King Size Chocobar Standard Chocobars can be bought at Everymart or the Candy shop, while the others can be bought at Sweet King Palace in Craydon Milk * Milk * Coffee Milk * Fruit Milk * Amazing Milk Milk can be bought at the Springdale Hot Springs in Blossom Heights Juice * Y-Cola * Soul Tea * Spiritzer Y * Orange Fizzard * Reboot Beer * Volt XTreme Juice can be bought from Vending Machines Hamburgers * Hamburger * Cheeseburger * Double Burger * Nom Burger Hamburgers can be bought from Nom-Burger in Downtown Springdale Ramen * Ramen Cup * Pork Ramen * Deluxe Ramen * Everything Ramen All types of ramen can be bought at North Wind Ramen in Shoppers Row Chinese Food * Pot Stickers * Liver and Chives * Crab Omelet * Chili Prawns * Mapu Tofu Chinese food can be bought from Sun Pavilion in Shoppers Row Vegetables * Carrot * Cucumber * Bamboo Shoot * Matsutake Vegetables can be bought from Greene's Greens in Shoppers Row Meats * Chicken Thigh * Slab of Bacon * Beef Tongue * Marbled Beef Meats can be bought from Frank's Butcher Shop in Shoppers Row Seafood * Dried Mackerel * Yellowtail * Fresh Urchin * Salmon * Oyster * Choice Tuna * Bluefin Tuna Dried Mackerel can be bought from the Fish Place in Uptown Springdale, Both Dried Mackerel and Yellowtail can be bought in Sanfantastico, and every type of fish can be bought at the Bayside Fish Market Sushi * Cucumber Roll * Avocado Roll * Shrimp Sushi * Salmon Roe Sushi * Fatty Tuna Sushi Sushi can be bought at the Sushi Shop in Shoppers Row Curry * Chicken Curry * Lamb Curry * Veggie Curry * Seafood Curry * Namaste Curry * Buster Curry All kinds of curry can be bought at Belly Buster Curry in Downtown Springdale Sweets * Cheesecake * Shortcake * Royal Pancake * Jumbo Parfait * Seven Layer Cake Sweets can be bought at the Cafe in Downtown Springdale, as well as Sweet King Palace in Craydon Mochi * Sweet Rice Cake * Sour Lemon Mochi * Strawberry Mochi * Everything Mochi Mochi can be bought from traveling Mochi Vendors in Springdale, or at Mochi Mansion in Dreamer's Field Oden * Soft Daikon * Boiled Egg * Tender Beef Skewers * Top Class Oden Oden can be bought from Outrageous Oden in Downtown Springdale Soba * Zarusoba Noodles * Amai Noodles * Supashi Soba * Jigoku Noodles Soba can be bought from the Soba shop in Little Haven, Zarusoba noodles can also be bought from the Peddler in Sawayama Castle Town Snacks * Potato Chips * Tasty Nibbles * Cheesy Corn Chips * Snow Pea Snacks Snacks can be bought at Frostia's place in Downtown Springdale Ice Cream * Single Scoop * Double Cone * Super Sundae * Ultimate Banana Split Ice cream Can be bought from Ice cream trucks that can be found in Sanfantastico Donuts * Glazed Donut * Chocolate Glazed Donut * Soul Donut * Spirit Donut * Moonflower Donut Donuts can be bought from the donut shop in Shoppers Row Hotdogs * Hotdog * Chilidog * Everything Dog * Supreme Dog Hotdogs can be bought from the vendor who is always outside of the stage in Performer's Stage Pizza * Cheeze Pizza * Pepperoni Pizza * Hawaiian Pizza * BBQ Pizza Pizza can be bought from Petey's Pizza in Uptown Springdale Pasta Mexican Food Fruit Cheese